You Can't Tell Me What to Do! MODERN! Sasuke x Reader
by Theanomini
Summary: When [Name]'s father makes a sudden mistake with the wrong people, [Name] is taken by a group of men to be held hostage. There, she is introduced to their groups leader, Sasuke Uchiha. What happens when her life is suddenly changed because of her fathers mistake? Modern, reader-insert.
1. Pilot

"You want me to do what?" [Name] asked in shock of the mans words.

"You're going to have to come with us, [Name]." The man said, gripping onto her arm.

[Name] slashed her arms around in attempt to escape, but nothing seemed to work.

"Get off of me you bastard!" She yelled, pulling away from the man.

"Sorry for this in advance." The man spoke, throwing a blow at [Name]'s head.

As [Name] woke up, she looked around to find herself in a VIP looking room, and no one to be found. She looked down at her body to see herself in a bathrobe, confused of what had happened. She stood herself up and began to search for her phone.

"Looking for this?" A tall, handsome, onyx eyed male said, flaunting her phone in front of her.

[Name] without speaking attempted to reach for the phone, just to have it quickly moved away and out of her reach.

"Hey!" She yelled out of anger.

"So you're [Name]? You're Minoru's daughter?" He asked, placing the cellphone in his pocket, and smirking down at her.

"My father left when I was a child, I have no clue why I'm even here! Now give me my phone back, you bastard!" She yelled, attempting to hit his body.

The male looked down at her and chuckled.

"If I were you, I'd watch who I'm talking to." He said, quickly avoiding her hit.

"Who the hell are you?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. But you can call me Mr. Uchiha." He said, sitting down onto the bed. "You don't need to know who I am, all you need to know is that I'm in charge of you for the next few weeks."

[Name] chuckled.

"You? In charge of me? I don't think so," She said, heading for the exit. "Whoever you are, I honestly don't care."

As she went to open the door, his arm quickly appeared beside her, slamming it shut. As she turned around, his face was only a few inches away from hers, making her heart pound.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked coldly, standing completely still.

"U-uh, you're just really close to me and-"

"And what?"He asked, eye brow furrowed.

[Name] continued to just stare at him aimlessly. She just felt so, uncomfortable. Plus his features were so mesmerizing, she couldn't help but stare. Sasuke finally pulled away and pointed at the bed.

"Go sit down, I'll go get you some crayons to draw with or something." He spoke, leaving the room.

"Hey! Bastard! What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled, chasing after him. "I'm not five ya know?"

He continued to walk way, acting as if she had never even left the room. [Name] stopped running after him and sat down in what looked like a living room. As she sat herself down, another man appeared in front of her, this time looking less scarier than the others.

"You are one beautiful young lady!" The blonde chuckled, kissing her hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto."

[Name] smiled at the politeness of the man, she hadn't seen anyone like him since who knows when?

"Naruto, I have a question." She spoke, twittling her thumbs together.

"Hm?"

"Who is Sasuke Uchiha, and what does he want from me?" She asked, voice cracking.

Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, don't be scared of him! He won't hurt you. You're too cute for him to do anything to you, girls like you are his soft spot."

[Name] smiled at the sound of him complimenting her. But her moment with Naruto was soon ruined when she heard Sasuke's voice speak again.

"What the hell are you doing out of the room?" He yelled, grabbing [Name] by her arm. "Naruto, you should know better than let her wander around!"

Sasuke began to pull [Name] toward her room.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! I thought she was one of the girls you just brought home like you usually do!" He yelled chasing after the two.

Sasuke released his grip on [Name], flinging her into the room. Girls that he usually brings home? Of course, guys like him always hook up with whoever they want. He shut the door. Sasuke grabbed a hold of her face, leaving her motionless.

"You listen to me," He spoke harshly. "You don't leave this room without my permission. You don't tell anyone you're here, you don't leave here. Understood?"

[Name] was terrified on the outside. But her mind kept telling her to stand up to this monster.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She finally yelled, slamming his hand off of her face. "I'm your hostage, right? Then just kill me if I misbehave! Do you really think I care about living such a shitty life?"

Sasuke looked back at her speechless. No one has ever talked to him like that ever since he's gained all his respect and power.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that you idiot!" He yelled, slapping her straight across her face. "You listen to me or else you and your father gets it."

[Name] moved her hand to her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks after receiving such an impact. She chuckled.

"You seriously think that I care about that man? He left me when I was 4 years old, I don't care for him at all!" She yelled pushing him away from her once again. "And stop coming so close to me! You know that makes me nervous. I can't think straight when you stand so close to me!" She shrieked, crossing her arms and facing away from the man.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, leaving her dumbfounded and shocked.

"Then how does this make you think?"He ever so slightly whispered in her ear, slowly beginning to suck on her neck.

Just as [Name] was about to let out a small moan, she pushed the mans body away from her.

"Stop messing with me like that!" She yelled, barging out of the room.

"Hey! I said not to leave the room!" He yelled chasing after her. "Useless piece of crap…"


	2. Makes Us Even: Chapter 2

[Name] continued to march away from Sasuke.

"Damn it! You! Get back here!" He yelled, chasing her down the stairs.

"Not until you learn my name and give me some respect!" She yelled, abruptly turning around to look at him.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and began to drag her around the house again. This place was huge!

"I said no!" She yelled, kicking his legs, leaving dirt on his expensive slacks.

He released her hand, forcing her to fall. Sasuke wiped the dirt of his pants and began to yell.

"These damn pants are worth more than you'll ever be, you little brat!" He scoffed, inspecting them for anymore dirt marks.

[Name] pulled herself up.

"Stop calling me a brat, would you?" She yelled, stomping her feet, making a mess of dirt come out from her tennis shoes.

Sasuke sighed from stress.

"Someone! Take this idiot of a girl to get a change of clothes and shoes! She's making a damn mess in my house!" He yelled, snapping his fingers.

At his snap, a few women appeared and began to clean the mess on the floor.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you like us to take her shopping?" One girl asked.

All of the women looked so young, even younger than [Name]! They seemed like they could pass for 17 years old! Well, [Name] wasn't surprised, a man this rich wants good looking girls cleaning for him, right? Sasuke shook his head in disapproval.

"No. I will take her to get some new clothes." He paused, not making eye contact with any of the women. "You three can clean this mess up. Go! Get on with it already!" He yelled, making the girls shake in their dresses and nervously clean the floors.

Sasuke grabbed onto [Name]'s hand and began pulling her again.

"Hey I said not to-"

"Shut up already." He spit.

[Name] froze from his hard words, making her even more infuriated. But he was about to take her shopping for a change of clothes, maybe right now was not the right time to yell at him. She could get back at him a different time.

"Where are we going?" She asked submissively.

"That's none of your business."

[Name]'s face turned hot red from anger. How come all he ever did or said was never any of her business? Wasn't she going to go to the store with him for a change of clothes? That's her business, right?

"It kinda is.." She mumbled under her breath, regretting saying anything at all.

[Name] realized that she had said out loud, rather than in her head the moment the intimidating man turned around and looked at watched her every movement aimlessly. She gulped from fear. Who was this guy exactly?

"What did you jus-"

"Who are you- Mr. Uchiha?" You asked, hoping he would appreciate you calling him by what he asked and forget that she had just interrupted him.

"Are you that stupid?" He scoffed, jumping into his car.

[Name] stood outside the door looking at the man confused. Was she- was she waiting for him to open the door for her? Sasuke motioned his hand inside the car, trying to tell her to come in. But [Name] refused to look at him until he opened her door. After minutes of useless communication, he opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" He spoke with an aggravated look on his face.

[Name] turned away from Sasuke once again and crossed her arms.

"I'm waiting." She spoke innocently, leaning against the wall.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Are you joking me right now?" His voice began to rise. "Get the hell in this car!"

Despite Sasuke's threats and snarky remarks, [Name] stood as still as a rock. She didn't speak, nor move, and she wouldn't until Sasuke gave in.

"Don't you forget who you're dealing wit-"

"I don't even know who you are, Sasuke!" She yelled, abruptly turning back toward him. As she realized that she had used his first name, she shriveled up and avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"You want to know who I am?" He yelled, banging his seat. "Fine, I'll show you who I am. Just get in the fucking car already."

[Name] stood leaning against the wall for a few seconds debating her options. Should she give in and go with him? What if he was just tricking her to get in the car? She gulped and decided to stay standing her ground. Sasuke sighed in defeat. He pulled himself out of the car and opened the passenger door beside her body.

"Just go in already." He spoke quietly.

[Name] could tell that he was aggravated. She could tell that they wouldn't get along the exact moment they met. He wasn't used to people going against his commands, that she was sure of. But she and him were much more similar than she thought. They were a perfect match, this next couple of weeks were going to be interesting. [Name] politely smiled and sat herself down in the passengers seat. Sasuke began to follow around the car, interrupted by a phone call. He stood beside the car, watching [Name] from the window. [Name] felt herself began to sweat. How long was he going to just sit out there? The car engine was already started, maybe she could just turn on the A/C? That wouldn't be a big deal, right? [Name] looked at the buttons with a confused look on her face. Since when was a car this complicated? She went to go click the first button she saw, but when she did, she heard a click beside her ear. She glanced around, startled.  
Sasuke finally made his way back around and attempted to open the door. Of course, [Name] had locked the doors by accident. His face filled with pure hatred the moment he realized that the door was locked.

"Open this damn door, you little demon!" He yelled, slamming his fist against the window.

[Name] began to sweat overwhelmingly, both because of the heat and the upset Uchiha beside the window.

"I don't know how to do this!" She yelled back, urgently clicking all the buttons.

"You idiot! Click the top button!" He yelled, pointing toward a button with a key on it.

[Name] brought her finger toward the button, but then sighed and looked over at the Uchiha. Maybe now was the time for some blackmail. She smirked.

"You know, you're in quite a bad position right now to be making all these demands." She slyly smiled.

[Name] twirled her finger around the button.

"You bitch! Open this damn door!" He yelled, slamming even harder.

[Name] chuckled.

"I guess this can make us even for that slap earlier today." She chuckled.


	3. Submission: Chapter 3

"Open this damn door!" He continued to yell, pounding harder each time [Name] taunted him.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Now was a great time to ask ' ' why she was here, right?

"I have a question for you, Sasuke." She smirked as she said his first name with exaggeration, making the man scowl.

"Just open my damn car!" He said, sighing. As he looked over at [Name]'s facial expression, he knew he wasn't going to win unless her broke the window himself. He may as well tell her what she wanted to know. "Tch. Fine."

[Name] smiled joyfully and turned toward the man.

"Who exactly are you and what did my father do to make you take me here?" She smirked playfully, awaiting the mans answer.

"Don't act like you don't already know-" He scoffed, continuing to pull at the cars handle.

"I don't know!" [Name] quickly interrupted, aggravated at the mens accusation.

Sasuke's face turned pale white for just one moment, making it barley noticeable. She really didn't know why she was here? Did she really not know who he was? Nah.. She and her father were probably just playing him, just like everyone else.

"Open this door now, or else I call security." He spoke plainly.

[Name]'s face froze and her hand quickly unlocked the car doors. As Sasuke sat himself back at the drivers seat, she turned her body away from the Uchiha and crossed her arms silently. Sasuke looked over at the girl and began the engine of his car.

"Hn."

"Hn? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She yelled uncontrollably.

He promised he'd tell her what was going on! What a liar.

"That's none of your business!" He yelled back, as if he actually cared.

She quietly turned herself back around and felt a bunch of weird thoughts enter her mind. Sasuke looked over at the girl in concern as she sat quietly looking into space.

"Why are you overreacting so much?" He asked confidently, almost as if he was teasing her.

[Name] quickly snapped back to reality.

"Hm?" She asked cluelessly.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course a girl like you wouldn't be paying attention.." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey genius," She called out. "I can hear you, you know?"

Sasuke chuckled even more and turned into what seemed like a private parking garage.

"Huh?" She asked, looking around."Where are we?"

"This is my private parking garage." He spoke, parking his car in the middle of the large underground room.

"Who are you?"She asked in shock.

Sasuke quickly jumped out of his car and began to walk away. As [Name] realized this, she quickly followed behind him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled, causing Sasuke to abruptly turn around.

"Listen to me, brat." He began, meeting his eyes with hers, causing her to flinch. "You are with me, Sasuke Uchiha. And everyone knows me, no matter where I go or am. So you WILL listen to me, and you will not let anyone know what is going on. Is that understood?"

As [Name] followed along in his demands, she nodded submissively. Who knows what he would do if she didn't comply? Sasuke nodded in relief and began to walk onto the street.

"Uh- sir. Since we are in public, what should I call you?" She whispered, trying to face away from the oncoming people traffic.

"This is the only time you are allowed to call me by my first name." He scoffed, turning away from her face after noticing her grin. "What are you smiling at?" He asked coldly.

[Name] jumped at his tone of voice.

"I-I just-"

"You nothing. Lets go." He spoke, cutting in front of her and walking into a store.

As [Name] walked inside, she noticed that the store was one of the most expensive stores in Japan. What was he doing taking her here?

"Pick whatever you like and show me what they look like on you." He spoke, gently sitting himself down a chair in front of the dressing room.

"Show you what they look like on me? I'm not your personal model you know-"

"Shut up and go try on some damn dresses already." He said, rolling his eyes.

[Name]'s face turned bright red as she ran off into the store. She picked a few dresses out, the cheapest ones she could find. She didn't want him spending more than he should on her. As she went into the dressing room, she realized that Sasuke was missing from the chair he just sat at.

"Hmph. Whatever."She mumbled to herself.

She undressed herself and began to pull the dress up threw her feet when the curtain was pulled wide open.

"Ah!" [Name] yelled, covering up her body with the other dresses. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood still, unsurprised by her body. He walked in, pulling the curtain closed, and grabbed the dresses covering [Name]'s body.

"Hey! What are you doing-" She managed to snake out, still in shock of the mans sudden appearance.

She was now standing in front of Sasuke, with only her underwear and bra. When she was about to pull the dresses back over her body, Sasuke placed a dressed that he was holding in front of her, seeing if he thought that it would fit her body type.

"Put this on." He said, handing her a elegant blue dress and exiting the room.

How was he not embarrassed to just walk in on her like that? Any other man would be so embarrassed… Then again, this man was rich and famous, he could probably get a girl naked in a snap of his finger. But [Name] wasn't going to be that kind of girl. She sighed and placed the dress in front of herself, realizing its beauty. As she trailed her finger down to the tag, she stood motionless after reading it. This was one of the most expensive dresses in the store! She saw it when she was looking through the others, but she didn't want to make him pay for it… She pulled the curtain to the side, where she could see him completely, but he couldn't see anything but her face.

"Um… Sasuke?" She whispered, motioning him to come over.

"What the hell is it!" He yelled, shocking her. "Does it not fit?" He asked, rather in a concerned voice.

Sasuke walked up to her and tried to push his way in through the curtain.

"No! Uh-I-I mean-"

"Just let me in!" He demanded.

[Name] sighed in defeat and let the intimidating man inside with her.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked, leaning against the wall calmly.

[Name] blushed and went to get a dress to cover herself, but Sasuke gripped onto her arm before she could.

"Just put on the dress like I told you too. Don't be embarrassed." He stated, motioning her to put on the dress he gave her and closing his eyes.

She quickly pulled the dress up her body and began to struggle pulling up the zipper. Sasuke opened up his eyes and glared at her impatiently.

"What's taking so-" Sasuke paused, realizing she was having trouble pulling up the zipper. He sighed and walked over to her back, zipping it up ever so slowly.

He looked at the mirror from behind her and nodded approvingly, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's fine." He spoke up, placing his hand on her shoulders and pulling them back toward him, fixing her posture.

[Name] jolted up at his touch in shock.

"I-I don't think I can let you buy this for me…." She managed to mumble.

"Excuse me?" He sneered.

[Name]'s eyes widened.

"It's just so expensive and-"

"It's none of your business how much it costs. Who do you think I am? Some kind of commoner?" He interrupted with a harsh expression on his face.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Finally being submissive?" He smirked. "Keep that part of you on around me at all times."


	4. You're Late: Chapter 4

[Name] sighed. No matter what he said, she could never let a man (no matter how rich or important he was) buy her a dress that expensive.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm serious…" She muttered, avoiding the mans gaze.

Sasuke looked taken back at [Name]'s statement as he grabbed onto her collarbone, controlling where her body stood.

"What did I tell you about calling me that in public?" He asked, forcing [Name] to look into his cold onyx eyes.

They were so pretty… So irresistible. [Name] could look at them all day if she could. Suddenly, she felt her knees buckle, falling to the floor at the mans touch as he chuckled.

"Hey," He spoke, in his rather intimidating voice. "Don't make me look like I abuse women."

Wow. Who knew that such a pretty face could be this much of a jerk? [Name] sighed, watching Sasuke leave the dressing room.

"I'm buying her that dress, show me any available jewelry and matching shoes.." He spoke out, calling a worker over to his side. "And get a hair dresser here."

She quickly pulled herself up and chased up behind him, looking as if she had just gotten wasted. She was all over the place! Sasuke turned around and glared down at you.

"What're you doing?" He whispered in a loud voice, still quiet enough for no one else to hear. "You're father sure made a stupid decision having you."

[Name]'s face turned bright red as she grabbed onto his arm, digging past his suit and digging her nails into his flesh. He winced quietly in reaction as he gripped onto her arm tightly and pulled his face toward hers.

"Watch what you do to me, brat." He spit coldly, pushing [Name]'s body back a few feet and acting like nothing had even happened.

"Hey!" She yelled, loud enough for the entire store to hear. "You're the one who slapped me!"

Sasuke's eyes threw daggers at [Name] as he looked around the store to notice everyone watching her scream and yell. He tried his best to ignore her again as he was brought several expensive looking shoes and jewelry. Sasuke quietly looked at each shoe, ignoring [Name]'s continuous input, and handed her a nice pair of heels that matched her outfit.

"Put these on." He stated, turning back away from her and back at the jewelry.

[Name] quietly compiled and put on the medium height heels. She walked over to the mirror, hearing the clicking of the heels on the floor.

"I like them Sasuke, but how much do they cost?" She asked, shamefully walking back over to him.

Sasuke looked up at the worker beside the two, waiting for an answer to [Name]'s question.

"I believe they're $1,000, sir." He spoke.

[Name] quickly shook her head no as she heard the price and pulled Sasuke into the bathroom so that she could talk to him in private. As she closed the door, she began to speak.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm serious! I can't have you spending this much money on me…I'm just your hostage right?"

Sasuke's face frowned for a simple second, but soon after turned into his casual cold expression.

"I can't have you walking around with me in what you were wearing when my men caught you." He spoke, heading for the exit.

[Name] quickly pushed her way in front of him, leaving him no way to open the door. She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"This is a very expensive dress, as well as the shoes. Please, take me somewhere where I can afford to buy the clothes instead. I can't have you pay for all of this." She sighed, looking a bit embarrassed.

Sasuke forcefully pushed [Name] away from the exit and left the bathroom, continuing to look at the jewelry set out before him just perviously.

" !" She yelled, running after him. A few seconds after yelling and scoring a few odd glares, she realized her mistake. "Ahem… Sasuke!"

[Name] ran to his side, finding a beautiful bracelet and matching earrings in his hands. He handed them to her and watched her as she put them on.

"Okay, now we can go. Put it on my card Mr. Hishigami." He spoke, leaving the store.

By now, [Name] had already given up on chasing after the man. She sighed and dragged herself onto the street. As she looked around, she found the streets to be almost deserted, very unusual for her location. [Name] looked down at her outfit, realizing how much money she was wearing at that moment.

"Well, well, well." A voice said behind her. "Seems like we've found ourselves a pretty one, eh?"

[Name] abruptly turned around to find 3 tall men coming out from the shadows. She quickly turned around in means to escape, just to be grabbed by two men behind her. Crap, she was screwed.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled, pulling and yanking her body everywhere.

The man chuckled.

"You're an expensive women, eh?"

"Listen buddy!" She yelled, finally no longer resisting. "I don't know what the hell you want from me, so just damn tell me already!"

"Money. Give me anything valuable on you. How bout those shoes?"

[Name]'s eyes trailed down as she watched her new heels intently. Sasuke had just bought her those! They we so expensive… She couldn't just give them away.

"Hell no! They were a gift!" She scoffed, scoring a punch across her face from the man.

[Name] could feel her face begin to throb with warmth from the impact. What kind of man punches a woman? The two men that were once holding onto her let go, causing her to stumble to the ground. As she looked up, the man stood above her.

"How about those shoes now?" He asked, motioning the men to go away. "I got this bitch on my own, go ahead."

[Name] chuckled, watching the other men go away.

"Arrogance is a silent killer buddy." She spoke, kicking the man straight in the balls, causing him to tumble and groan in pain.

"Hey!" She heard a yell appear behind her. It was Sasuke!

"You're late." She spit, placing her hand at her cheek.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand covered hers, looking at her bruised cheek intently.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring at the man. "What the hell happened?"

"He wanted the shoes you bought for me… They were too expensive, I couldn't just let your money go to waste without your permission…"

Sasuke chuckled.

"All of this for some shoes?" He asked. "I can buy that entire store, hell with it, I could buy the entire city! Those shoes are worth nothing to me."

AUTHORS NOTE: Still not edited, but it has been a while and this had to be updated ASAP. I will try my best to revise and proof read tomorrow. Thanks! 3


	5. No Matter What the Costs: Chapter 5

"Oh." [Name] sighed. "Well, I guess it was all for nothing then, right? No harm, no foul." She continued, chuckling nervously.

Sasuke glanced over at the floor where the man lied. His eyes glanced over at [Name] as he spoke.

"Lets go." He spoke, turning his body around and heading back to his car.

[Name] momentarily panicked at the sight of the man leaving the burglar hopelessly alone in the middle of the street.

"Hey!" She yelled, pulling his arm and forcing him to turn around.

At the feeling of her touch, Sasuke flinched, pulling his arm out of her reach.

"What the hell?" He yelled. "Who do you think you are, touching me without my permission?"

[Name] stood wide eyed at the mans insulting tone.

"Not even prostitutes are dumb enough to do that!" He scoffed, brushing dust off his jacket. He then momentarily noticed the girls intense stare, answering almost instantly. "The hell are you doing? You called me back here didn't you? Stop wasting my time."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Yeah that's what I thought." He chuckled, turning away. "What an shitty excuse of a woman."

At the sound of the mans insult, [Name]'s heart began to pound and her nostrils flared.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" She yelled, grabbing back his arm once again, this time not allowing him to escape her grasp.

"Don't touch me, kid!" He yelled, attempting to obtain control of his arm once again.

[Name] raised her fist in fury as she spoke.

"I'm gonna make you regret calling me that-"

"Hey!" She heard a voice yell behind her.

As [Name] turned around, she saw the same boy she saw in Sasuke's house earlier. The blonde's face was serious at the sight of her aggravation. What was he even doing here so late?

"Hey, hey, hey…."He spoke, pulling [Name]'s wrist off of Sasuke's. "I don't know what's going on here, but it's gotta stop."

Naruto patted his best friends back as he pulled [Name] to the side, giving Sasuke to recollect his thoughts.

"What's this all about?" Naruto asked.

"That bad excuse of a-" [Name] began, attempting to bad talk Sasuke.

"Sasuke's just in a bad mood. Then again, he always is." Naruto chuckled. "You just have to give him some slack. But it takes a while to get used to him, so I understand."

Naruto slowly picked up the man that had just recently attacked [Name] before and stuck him into his car. He then waved and smiled, driving off into the moonlit darkness. It had now started to drizzle, slowly increasing its power and eventually creating a full out storm. The two stood still as they look up at the sky, water sliding down their bare skin. Sasuke had finally decided to look at [Name], turning his head in her direction. As she felt a stare, she looked up to find the man observing her intently.

"What're you looking at?" She retorted.

Sasuke jumped at [Name]'s accusation as he himself was shocked at his actions as well.

"Huh?" He asked, shaking the odd thoughts of the girl out of his mind. "I wasn't looking at you."

"Yeah you were, I just watched you stare at me." She scoffed.

How could he so flatly deny the fact even though she clearly saw it occur? Sasuke continued to deny his actions as the two began to walk back to his car. [Name] sat down in the passengers seat once again as Sasuke started the engine.

"I assume you aren't taking me home, right?" She muttered to the man in the drivers seat.

"Mhm."

[Name] buckled her seat belt as she stared out the dark night window. What even happened today? It was normal, but somehow, as she reviewed her past decisions, she realized that it had become some crazy day. She didn't even know where to start. [Name] knew it had only been one day, not even a full one yet, but she had already felt like she hadn't been home in forever.

"What's with that facial expression?" The man asked, breaking the awkward silence in the car, causing [Name] to jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Huh?" She grunted.

"I asked what was with that expression on your face." He said, clearly aggravated with having to repeat himself. "Maybe you should listen better next time."

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." [Name] muttered, still in a temporary altered state of mind.

For about 30 more seconds, the car was silent.

"Well?" He asked again.

"What?" [Name] replied, trying to focus on the man, and turning her body toward him.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?"He clarified.

[Name]'s brain became blank. Was Sasuke asking her how she was feeling? Why was any of this any of his business? He was the one who took her in the first place, and now he was asking what was bothering her?

"No." She muttered, turning herself back toward the window again.

A low chuckle erupted from the raven headed man as [Name] gripped her jacket in attempt to make herself warmer. She could feel the cold drips from the rain roll down her back, making her spine shiver. Sasuke turned his head, the girl noticeably cold.

"Do you want my jacket?" He asked.

"Uh-"[Name] spoke, still unsure of the situation at hand. "I don't think so, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He spoke, turning on his turn signal.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied. "Thank you."

Sasuke left the girl alone, turning the AC off for her sake. Sure, she wouldn't admit that she needed his help, but that didn't mean that giving it to her wouldn't help her out. After a few more minutes of driving, the two had finally arrived at the house. Sasuke parked his car, hopping out momentarily. [Name] followed Sasuke's actions as she chased after him in the house.

"Sasuke-" She spoke, surprised by how quickly he had turned around. "I mean-Uh-"

"What do you want?" He asked, not seemingly bothered by the name she had called him.

"Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" She whispered quietly.

"Why're you talking so quietly?" He asked coldly.

"I don't want to wake anybody up.." She muttered under her breath.

Sasuke chuckled, opening the bedroom door to his right.

"You can sleep in here." He spoke in a semi-loud tone, pointing inside the bedroom. "And for the record," He began, a seductive smirk arising onto his lips. "No one else sleeps in this house but me."

Man! This guy doesn't quit, does he? [Name] quickly rolled her eyes, passing the man at the door and getting a hand of the handle on the opposite side of the door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Uchiha." She spoke, eying the man as he watched her plainly.

[Name] stared at the mans eyes, trying to word out his story. But nothing was ever shown, nothing but plainness and pure unsatisfaction. [Name] shut the door, placing space in-between the two. She slowly sat herself on the silk covered comforter as she slipped her newly bought heels off her feet. She then lied herself down on the pillow and sighed, covering herself in warmth.  
But Sasuke on the other hand, still stood at the girls door. Was it really the best idea to take this girl away from her life, just to make her live as a hostage? He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. He was doubting this actions. This had never occurred to the man before, but he began to think that he could've been wrong about this entire situation.

'So you're [Name]? You're Minoru's daughter?' He remembered himself asking the girl at their first meeting.

'My father left when I was a child, I have no clue why I'm even here!'

Sasuke remembered the pain he saw in the girls eyes at her reply. Sasuke sighed. Maybe this wouldn't bring Minoru back to him. But it was too late to go back now. He had to keep this girl here, no matter what the costs were.


End file.
